


Vigil

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cultural Differences, Drugged Sex, Fluff and Crack, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Floating listlessly atop the calm ocean, Rel’s attention was drawn by the falling star that suddenly illuminated the night sky as brightly as the sun. No, Rel realized with a surge of excitement as it passed overhead. Not a star, but a ship and a small one at that. It had been dozens of cycles since Rel had last seen one, and even longer still since any of its brethren had been chosen.





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



Floating listlessly atop the calm ocean, Rel’s attention was drawn by the falling star that suddenly illuminated the night sky as brightly as the sun. No, Rel realized with a surge of excitement as it passed overhead. Not a star, but a ship and a small one at that. It had been dozens of cycles since Rel had last seen one, and even longer still since any of its brethren had been chosen.

The fire that streamed behind the ship as it passed didn’t seem natural, and the loud crash and even brighter flash of light as it disappeared over the horizon seemed even less so. Rel’s body moved before it was even conscious of it, its tentacles propelling it quickly through the water in the direction that the ship had flown.

Reaching the shore quickly, Rel hesitated for a moment before heaving itself onto the sand. Its body was not designed for travel over land, and it was well past the age that such adventures were considered exciting. There was little its kind could eat on the land, and if they got caught in the sun too far from shore, their translucent bodies would dry out causing death.

Ignoring the urge to return to the water, Rel slowly and with great effort made its way across the land, much farther than any distance it had ever dared travel in its youth, well past the point Rel knew it would have to turn back if it wanted to make it back to the water before the sun rose.

As the hours ticked by and dawn steadily grew closer, Rel’s fear increased, but it used that fear to push itself past the exhaustion as its body was forced to work in ways that it was not accustomed to. The scent of smoke was the first clue that Rel was close. Then came unfamiliar sounds and finally a path of flames across land. Rel kept itself far from the heat of the flames, but followed their path until it finally came across what was left of the ship.

This was not the hulking form of the ships Rel had seen so long ago, and while it was certainly no expert, it was certain that this ship would never fly again. The ship didn’t hold Rel’s attention long. No, Rel’s focus was drawn by the biped creatures that wore strange suits and laid upon the ground. These were not the star people that its kind knew, but Rel had not traveled so far for nothing. Maybe they would welcome its kind as the others once had.

Still Rel hesitated outside of the circle of their light before hesitantly venturing forward. Five forms were spread upon the packed earth. Three were sleeping, one was clearly the dead, and the other was not far from it. Moving closer, Rel examined the strange form. The skin was dark where it wasn’t covered with red. Much of its protective covering had been removed, and it was leaking red fluid in a way that Rel was certain could not be healthy.

Each breath the creature drew was harsh and wet, clearly a struggle, but Rel could still feel the spark of life within, fighting to remain on this plane of existence. Knowing that time was short, Rel didn’t hesitate, and prying the creature’s jaw open, Rel began to slip its limbs down its throat.

The creature’s body fought Rel, spasming weakly against the intrusion, not realizing that Rel was attempting to help. Wasting no time, Rel covered the creature’s body while also spreading itself within. Its biology was so different from Rel’s own, but once one of Rel’s tentacles slipped into the creature’s brain, it took little effort to stimulate its nervous system, to encourage its body to produce more blood, to make its heart pump and it’s chest to rise and fall with breath, to force the wounds to begin to heal.

Rel had heard the tales, all of its kind had, but Rel had never understood what they’d meant by the oneness that they’d found when they merged with another. Until now. The slow trickle of knowledge (Human. Male. Maleek.) that infused Rel when it hijacked the human’s nervous system was nothing compared to the sudden flood of emotions that threatened to overwhelm Rel as Maleek returned to consciousness.

Pain. Confusion. Fear. FEAR. TERRORTERRORTERROR.

When the human didn’t respond to Rel’s attempt to project that all was well and to remain calm, worried that Maleek would further injure himself—his wounds still weak and far from healed—and Rel at the same time, Rel forced Maleek’s brain to produce dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, and endorphins.

Instantly Maleek’s body went slack, and for a moment Rel thought that he’d slipped back into unconsciousness, but no. The rising tide of pleasure was unlike anything Rel had ever experienced before. 

Rel wanted more.

With little effort, Rel pulled and tugged at the remaining covering on Maleek’s body until he was bare. Filled with curiosity, Rel began to explore the body that it was wrapped around, bending its limbs to and fro, testing their limits. Rel noted each response to its ministrations, the way Maleek attempted to gasp around the tentacles in his throat when Rel tugged at the raised nubs on his chest (nipples), the way Maleek shivered when Rel caressed his feet (ticklish), the way Maleek tensed at first before relaxing when Rel probed at tightly clenched orifice between his legs (waste, exit, anus, sexual organ?).

But it was Maleek’s response to Rel’s attention to the mating prong (penis, cock) that filled with blood and throbbed in time with his heartbeat, that drew Rel’s interest the most, especially when Rel slowly began to slide itself into the small hole it found there. There was a scent, the promise of ambrosia, and Rel wanted it.

Maleek’s pain and fear had faded, leaving behind confused pleasure, his brain and body unable to decide whether this was a dream or reality. When Maleek attempted to move, Rel didn’t stopped him, letting him explore the translucent form that covered him. Rel was not still as Maleek explored, pouring more of himself down the human’s cock, seeking the source of the divine smell.

When Maleek’s body convulsed and Rel suddenly found itself bathed and infused with a milky fluid (seed, semen, cum), Rel was certain that it was dying, the ecstasy that overcame it more than it could process surely.

Rel wasn’t certain how long it floated in a sea of pleasure, but at some point Maleek’s discomfort and amusement cut through Rel and roused it from its stupor.

High was the word that Maleek was thinking, an alien high on his cum. The confusion was still there, but it was relaxed, not panicked.

 _Can you understand me?_ The thoughts weren’t words really, just electrical impulses, but entwined as Rel was with Maleek it more or less understood the meaning.

 _Safe,_ Rel projected. _Curious._

_I suppose thanks are necessary. Fairly certain that I was dying there before you showed up. Think you can let go of the goods though? They’re a little tender._

While Rel accepted the acknowledgement, it was unnecessary. Content where it was, Rel tried its best to convey what it was and what it had done.

Maleek’s eyes clenched shut at the flood of information, his brain unused to such things, and Rel stopped immediately, sensing his distress, ready to flood his brain with feel good chemicals again.

 _Stop!_ Maleek demanded. _I appreciate what you’re doing, but maybe let’s not drug me every time I don’t react well, and we, you know, talk?_

Talking seemed strangely inefficient, but Rel tried. _The stars,_ Rel said. _I want to see the stars. We’ll go together, yes? It’ll be a grand adventure, yes? I’ll protect you, yes?_

Rel’s declaration was met with the image of a small furry creature wagging its tail (baby dog, puppy).

The sudden exhaustion that cut through the Maleek had Rel frantically checking over him.

 _Not sure if you’re a puppy or a mother hen,_ Maleek’s thoughts diminished Rel’s worry. _Don’t know about your kind, but humans sleep when we’re tired and injured. Just going to catch some shuteye. The rest of the crew is going to have a field day when they wake up._

The last words were slurred (could thoughts be slurred?), and Rel fought against the strange pull to sleep (recharge? defenseless?). Entwined as they were, Rel found itself sinking into a strange space of hyperawareness. That Maleek trusted Rel when he was so vulnerable brought a strange sense of warmth to Rel, and it vowed that no harm would come to this human under its watch.


End file.
